


2b

by oremut



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oremut/pseuds/oremut
Kudos: 4





	2b

人男看着桌上的两个二号B型防具箱发愣。  
攻略复制工厂前，他和他的好友猫男打趣，如果谁能拿到这个防具，谁就要穿上这套衣服。他没有想到他会拿到，他更没想到的是，他们俩一起拿到了。猫男坐在人男旁边也一脸纠结，欲言又止，好几次想要打开但最后又放下手。  
“你们俩怎么还没穿呀！”人男的妹妹突然出现拍了两人一下，一脸的兴灾乐祸，“我已经和酒吧的人打赌说我要带两个女装大佬去喝酒了，你们不要让我丢脸哦～”  
人男还是宠妹妹的，只得拉上猫男带上两个箱子和妹妹一起前往酒吧。半夜的酒吧里，冒险者们三三俩俩的聚在一起喝酒，人男三人的到来引起了他们的注意，显然大嘴巴的妹妹已经让在场地人都知道他们两个男人今天要穿女装丢人了。  
刚一坐下无数的酒杯就凑到他们面前，冒险者们都不介意付出一些酒钱来看接下来的热闹。妹妹在一旁蹭吃蹭喝蹭的开心，人男和猫男也被灌下好几大杯酒。酒精上头总是会让人做出冲动的事情，人男把同样喝的迷迷糊糊的猫男一把从座位上拎起来，拿上两套二号B型防具，在周围人的怂恿下，跑到厕所去换衣服了。  
身上的女装不像平时穿的布衣或是铠甲，微弹的面料紧紧贴着皮肤，胸前还开了窗，健壮的胸肌露在外面，看上去比女人还色情性感。但是让人男突然有点清醒过来的是，自己的胯下似乎长出了女人的雌穴。这太奇怪了，人男刚想脱下衣服检查一下，就被早已喝的醉醺醺的冒险者拉出了厕所。猫男已经换好衣服，被几个人围在中间调笑，他不太喜欢陌生人接近自己，细长的耳朵垂了下来，连尾巴也僵住不像往常一样摇动。  
人男的妹妹已经醉的睡着了，被酒吧的服务员抬进了一间客房睡觉休息。而剩下的几个五大三粗的冒险者们则簇拥着猫男和人男一起进了另一间大客房。两人蹬着高跟走的颤颤巍巍随时都要跪下，不得不互相搀扶着，但其他人等不及他俩这么磨磨蹭蹭，揽着他们的腰把他们往定好的房间里带，顺便还捏一下腰揉一下屁股，玩的两人一阵阵的颤栗。  
一进房间两人就被扔到了床上，嘴被掐住，之前喝剩下的酒被一滴不剩得惯了进去，原本清醒了一点的人男又变得迷迷糊糊，而猫男更是说什么做什么。人男被推倒仰躺在床上，而猫男被指示跪趴在人男身上，双腿大张向人们展示穿着高筒黑袜和白色内裤的下半身。很快有人发现了不对的地方，用手一摸兴奋地说道，“居然穿了女装就长出女人的穴了，我们赚到了。”  
原本就准备今晚玩弄两人好好爽一爽的几人激动起来，个个胯下顶起了帐篷。而床上的猫男和人男还不知道接下来要发生什么。猫男难耐地扭动起了身体，陌生的器官涌出了粘腻的液体，穴口一张一合似乎想吃进什么。两人的胸部互相摩擦，一蹭到乳头猫男的腰就软塌下来，爽的只能眯着眼睛趴在人男身上摇尾巴，耳朵尖也微微颤抖。  
猫男很快被一个人抱起来，像给婴儿把尿一样双腿打开，所有人都能清楚的看到白色布料下正吐着淫水的小缝。他是名幻术师，本就瘦小纤细，现在又穿着女装，感觉就像一名柔弱的少女。心急的男人们脱下他的白色内裤，猫男的雌穴上方，一根小小的肉棒笔直挺着。而另一边人男躺在床上，胸口的衣服被压在他身上的人往下扯住，让饱满的胸部整个露在外面。接触到空气的乳头自己挺立起来，男人一手抓住人男肥腻的乳房上下揉搓起来，两只手指捏住红肿的乳头玩弄。  
“真不愧是有名的冒险者，一直抡战斧才能把自己的胸肌练的这么大吧。”男人们用手玩够了人男的奶子，掏出已经硬的发胀的鸡巴，用龟头磨蹭人男的奶子和乳头，把马眼溢出的淫水涂在他柔软的胸膛上。人男快被这种疯狂的快感逼疯了，他没有女朋友也没有和别人做过，从来不知道自己的乳头会这么敏感，感觉下一秒就要喷出奶水，而下体陌生的小穴也在不断的张合，想要男人们粗大肉棒的侵犯，最好能把浓厚的精液也射进去，喂饱饥渴的小穴。  
猫男已经被几个男人操了一轮，完全丧失了自己的意识，只会随着身后男人的动作扭动自己的屁股，把肉棒吃的更深。穴里男人们之前射进的精液不断流出，随着肉棒的进出在穴口被拍成白色的泡沫，搞得两人的下体一塌糊涂。已经射过一回的男人们单手撸着自己又硬起来的鸡巴，空出的手也没有闲着，抓着因为快感乱晃的尾巴和小肉棒上下撸动。感受到穴中的大肉棒射出了浓稠滚烫的精液，猫男爽的喵喵叫了起来，而身边围着他撸管的男人也把今夜的第二发精液射给了他。黑色的皮质长靴和裙子上挂满了白色的精液，甚至还有些射到了他的脸上和头发上，显得格外淫靡。  
人男的内裤也被扒了下来，脱下裤子后比猫男稍大一圈的肉棒将身上的黑色裙子顶起，马眼吐出的淫水把裙子弄脏了一块。围在他身边的男人用手和鸡巴把他的奶子玩的红通通，乳头肿了起来，乳孔也清晰可见。猫男被男人们抱过来又放回了人男的身上，猫男小穴里滴落下来的精液把人男的下身也弄的一片水光。从他俩的身后看，四个小穴一张一吸吐着白色的淫水，发出扑哧的水声，两人还侧着头露出欲求不满的表情，眼里只有男人们胯下挺立的大肉棒。人男和猫男一起将手伸到身后，两指撑开柔嫩的雌穴，嘴角挂着淫荡的笑容。

人男惊醒过来，瞪大双眼看着天花板。自己在自己家的房间里，身边也没没有挺着粗大肉棒想要侵犯他的男人。掀开被子，内裤里都是糟糕的粘稠液体，人男烦躁的抓抓脑袋，开始思考要怎么偷偷洗干净自己的内裤。  
“你终于醒了？”猫男打开房门，给人男端来一碗粥，“以后不要再和你妹妹拼酒了，她到现在还没睡醒。”  
“那个，昨天我们拿到的那两套防具……”  
“你不是说不想穿嘛？我就放在仓库里了。”猫男疑惑地看着一脸疲惫地人男，“发生什么了?”  
“没……没什么，只是千万别把它们拿出来了。”


End file.
